Cold Nights, Hot Knights
by spitfirelady
Summary: Of all of his many Knights to be trapped in a cell with, Arthur found himself with Gwaine. But as it turned out, Gwaine happened to be very good company. He was a great listener... an excellent conversationalist... and an absolutely incredible lover... Arthur/Gwaine Slash


_**(Set toward the end of Season 4)** _

**Cold Nights, Hot Knights**

Of all of his many Knights to be trapped in a cell with, Arthur found himself with Gwaine, the mindless chatter aficionado.

Gwaine sneezed. "Did you know it's impossible to sneeze with your eyes closed?" he commented.

Arthur groaned. He was going to have to put up with a lot more of this useless trivia over the next few hours.

Arthur and his Knights had been out on patrol when they'd been ambushed by a number of barbarians. Arthur had been knocked unconscious in the fight and woken up in a cell with Gwaine, who, as it turned out, had also been knocked out in the fight. They had been told that the barbarians' leader would be arriving late tomorrow morning and that he would decide what he wanted to do with the King of Camelot and one of his elite Knights.

Thankfully, no guard stood over them, they had been left alone. From what they could make out, they were in a holding cell, rather large, four stone walls, with two very small windows, about as big as a man's head, high on the wall. They'd spent over an hour taking it in turns to try to break the door lock, by any means possible, but hadn't been successful. Gwaine had given Arthur a boost so that he could look out the windows, but it told them nothing.

The two men had been stripped of their weapons and armour, left only in their boots, breeches and white undershirts. They figured Merlin and the other Knights had gotten away, otherwise they'd be here with them in the cell. Maybe they were trying to find them.

It was mid-afternoon. They had been left some water, to see them through, and some stale bread, which at least wasn't mouldy. There was one very flat mattress in the corner of the cell, which Gwaine now sat down on. "Long time between ales, eh?"

"I'll say!" Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"C'mere," Gwaine said patting the mattress next to him. "Take a load off."

With no better place to sit, Arthur sat down next to Gwaine, leaning his back against the wall, feet flat on the mattress and knees toward him as Gwaine was doing. How on earth were they going to pass the time?

They spent some time quizzing each other on history and geography. Arthur was very impressed at Gwaine's geographical knowledge. The man was smarter than he made out.

"You're quite knowledgeable," Arthur told his Knight.

"Is that a compliment? I didn't know you knew how to give those."

"I've given you compliments before."

"Oh yeah?"

"I've told you you're a skilled swordsman with a unique fighting style."

"Mmm," Gwaine hummed.

"You are also extremely adept when it comes to unarmed combat."

"Got any others while we're on the subject?"

"You've got a noble heart," Arthur smirked.

"Aww, I'm blushing." Gwaine flicked his hair and laughed.

"Well, your turn."

"What?"

"Give me a few compliments." He knew Gwaine must think him a worthy and capable King, otherwise a man such as him wouldn't serve as his Knight.

"Compliments, alright. Hmm... You've got beautiful blue eyes."

Arthur turned to the mischievous Knight in surprise.

"Hot body," Gwaine continued. "Sexy smile-"

"They're not the kind of compliments I was after," Arthur interrupted, chuckling a little in an embarrassed way.

"_Oh_, right." Gwaine's tone was teasing and Arthur realised it was probably a wind up.

"Forget it," he said, dismissing the topic.

They were silent for a short while before Gwaine spoke, his tone sincere. "You're an incredible leader... committed, inspiring. You were raised in a world of pretention, yet you've somehow managed to show you have humility... and a bloody good sense of humour. Your men have a strong duty to Camelot, but it is to _you_ they are loyal. For _you_ - they would give their lives... me included."

Gwaine's words meant a lot to Arthur yet he had no words to tell him so. Instead he met the other man's eyes and tried to communicate his gratitude. Gwaine nodded as if Arthur had been understood.

They sat in comfortable silence, something he wouldn't have thought Gwaine capable of before now. Arthur found himself ruminating on the tough decisions he'd had to make since his father had died. It was both an honour and a burden to rule Camelot. It was only since Uther was gone that Arthur realised how much his father actually did and also how much he actually meant to him. Now with a moment to think, he also realised how much he missed him.

"It's been one thing after another since my coronation, what with Caerleon and Queen Annis and then with Guinevere and Lancelot. You know, in the last few months I haven't even had time to think about my father. There is much to do as King; I haven't even had the chance to properly grieve him."

"You wanna talk about it?" Gwaine asked quietly.

"Not really," he answered. However, before he knew it, he was continuing. "He was a good King, committed to protecting Camelot."

"You are a better King."

"You can't say that. I've not yet ruled for even one year."

"Uther was rash, blinded by prejudice, stuck in his laws and his traditions. A King needs to be open-minded. Progress and learning comes from opening your mind, not clinging to the ways of the past."

"For all his faults, he cared greatly for Camelot. He also cared for his family." Arthur felt a little emotional.

"Was he a good father?"

Uther's words rang through Arthur's head:

_"__You are too precious to me. You mean more than anything I know, more than this entire Kingdom, and certainly more than my own life."_

"Yes," he answered, tears forming in his eyes.

"You loved him very much, didn't you?"

"I always will." The tears fell down Arthur's cheeks. He looked at Gwaine as if asking for permission to cry.

"It's ok," Gwaine whispered, so Arthur cried. It wasn't an out of control weeping or sobbing, just gentle tears as he remembered the good times he had shared with his father. Gwaine kept his eyes averted, which Arthur was grateful for, and just reached a hand over to Arthur's knee, patting or stroking him occasionally.

It was good to stop and remember.

When his tears had subsided he felt the urge to lighten the moment and he turned to Gwaine with a playful smile. "Add good listener to that list of compliments I gave you before."

"Ah, will do. And look... there's that sexy smile of yours I was talkin' about earlier."

"Flirt!" Arthur accused, keeping his voice quiet.

Gwaine licked his lips. "You know, Arthur, I can think of a more _active_ way to pass the time in here." His voice sounded extremely seductive.

"Stop it."

"I'm serious."

Arthur chuckled. "I know!"

"So..."

"So, no." Arthur laughed again and got up to pace the room.

Gwaine put on an exaggerated pout. "You turning me down?"

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Arthur answered, smiling down at his friend.

"Over it already," Gwaine responded, jumping to his feet. The two men took the opportunity to stretch and move about. They practiced some fight moves together and tried to come up with a rough escape plan for the next morning, when they were brought out of the cell. Though Arthur was now King, he still considered himself the 'First Knight of Camelot' and had some tricks up his sleeve for escape.

They sipped the water from the jug they'd been left, very careful not to spill their only supply. They decided to split the bread between two meals, dinner tonight and breakfast after they had woken in the morning. Arthur could already feel his stomach rumbling at just the thought that his dinner would comprise what he usually ate as an accompaniment to his dinner.

They sat down and talked some more, eating their bread, which didn't last long. Gwaine talked a little about his mother and his sister and Arthur listened with interest. Gwaine had a non-conformist, rebellious nature that the King found equally infuriating and compelling. He was laid-back and very funny. In fact he tended to often hide behind humour every time Arthur asked him something serious.

"Why do you do that?" Arthur asked, calling the Knight on his behaviour.

"What?"

"Make a joke, every time I ask you a serious question?"

"I'm just a cheerful person, Arthur."

"That's bull. What are you afraid of?"

"I... I'm..." Gwaine took a deep breath. Arthur waited. "I only ever talk serious when I have a drink of ale in my hand." Gwaine's expression was still playful but there was also a warning there not to push. "Water will not suffice." He sipped the water from the jug and passed it to Arthur.

"There are things you can't talk about?" Arthur attempted to clarify.

"Things I'd rather not."

This time Arthur put on the exaggerated pout. "You turning me down?"

Gwaine chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you'll get over it."

"I'm over it already," Arthur smiled.

Gwaine smiled in return and chewed on his lower lip as he leaned his head back against the wall.

Arthur took a sip of water and put the jug aside. "Since Guinevere and I have parted I haven't really wanted to talk about it to anyone, including Merlin, so believe me, I understand when you say there are things you'd rather not talk about."

"Feel like talkin' about it now?" Gwaine asked.

"Not at all," Arthur answered but once again he found himself continuing. Gwaine had that strange effect on him. "I can't believe what she did. The night before the wedding, as well."

"It was terrible timing."

"We were so happy. I still don't understand why it happened."

"What did she say?"

"She said she was overwhelmed, that she couldn't stop herself."

"And she was truly sorry?"

"I don't doubt how sorry she was. Her agony was as obvious as my confusion."

"She gave into temptation with Lancelot. She was weak."

Arthur winced at the memory of the two of them kissing passionately. "Yes."

"I believe Gwen loves you with all her heart. Do you doubt her love?"

"How much could she have loved me to do that to me?"

"She made a horrible mistake because she was weak. I don't think it's because she didn't love you enough. She adores you. You adored her, you _still_ do. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive her?"

"I haven't been able to forgive her yet. Her actions tore my heart from my chest. How could I ever trust her again?"

"Everyone has weaknesses, Arthur. But isn't it more important to focus on the strengths?"

"So... forgive her, trust her again, and then what? Be taken for a fool?"

"So this is about pride?"

"No! It's not about pride. It's about being hurt." Arthur was really feeling defensive now and he turned his anger on Gwaine. "What would you know about relationships anyway? You live a totally different lifestyle, fast and free. You don't stay with anyone long enough to form a lasting relationship."

"You're right. That's how I have become, but it wasn't always like this. I had a woman who I adored more than anything and everything. Like you and Gwen, we were also going to get married. She left me heartbroken."

Arthur was surprised and curious. "What happened? Did she lie to you? Cheat on you?"

"She fell out of love with me."

Arthur was silent for a moment as he let Gwaine's words sink in. "She fell out of-"

"Just didn't want me anymore," Gwaine jumped in, getting worked up, his brogue thick with emotion. "I begged her to stay, but you can't _make_ someone love you. I wish she'd simply made a mistake and still wanted to be with me, because it hurt. It hurt so much that I vowed to never love another woman and went on the road from there." He got up and paced the cell.

Arthur tried to imagine how it would feel if Guinevere had told him that she didn't love him anymore and it twisted him up inside. To be unwanted, unloved by the person you wanted and loved most in all the world – it was unbearable.

"So how do I let myself forgive her?" Arthur asked.

"I think forgiveness is about acceptance. You have to accept that Gwen made a mistake, but that she's sorry and that she still loves you and wants to be with you. Think about your own mistakes in life. Why did you make them? Was it ever because of weakness?"

Arthur gave himself some time to think. There were times he'd done things- even atrocious things because he couldn't stand up to his father. And he'd had similar issues with his uncle Agravaine.

"Forgiveness and tolerance make for a happier relationship. There's no such thing as perfect love or perfect trust," Gwaine said, now a lot calmer. It was hard to hear but Arthur knew he was right.

"You've given me a lot to think about," Arthur told him.

"Don't strain yourself," Gwaine grinned giving his hair a flick and coming back to sit next to Arthur, this time close enough that their knees brushed one another's.

Arthur turned his head and caught and held the other man's eye. Their looks were intense, the emotional tension still crackling in the air, until Gwaine laughed and looked away.

The sun was setting and soon it would be dark. The heat of the day was beginning to escape into the night.

"Haven't you ever desired anyone you're not supposed to?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, yes. Gwen. Servant... royalty..."

"Besides Gwen."

Arthur gave it some thought. "No. I don't think I have."

"What about Merlin?"

"Yes, he fancied Morgana. I warned him – bad idea!"

"No. I mean..." Gwaine waited until Arthur made eye contact. "Have you ever desired Merlin?"

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "No."

"Oh, come on, Arthur, admit it. You and Merlin – whatever's going on there, it's more than friendship."

"Maybe," he conceded. "But it's not _that_. There's a unique connection between us that I've never experienced before, but it transcends desire and friendship, if that makes sense. I can't really put it into words."

Gwaine smiled. "You just did, that describes you two perfectly. I _always_ fancy the wrong person."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gwaine smiled teasingly and purposefully bumped his knee against Arthur's. "I fancy you."

"Christ, do you ever stop flirting?"

"Is it workin'?" the mischievous Knight asked, raising his eyebrows.

Arthur chuckled. He did feel a little tingle running through him when Gwaine flirted with him. He was enjoying their conversation and was actually really enjoying his company. He smirked at Gwaine but didn't answer. "It's almost dark," he said instead.

Gwaine rolled his eyes but allowed the subject change. "What do you think this leader will want to do with us tomorrow?"

"I don't plan to find out. When the guards come to get us out we'll execute the plan we went over earlier."

The two Knights discussed the plan in a lot more detail. They practiced some moves again, more as an excuse to stretch their limbs than because they actually needed to. They had some banter over who was better at what move and when they were done it was dark.

The moon was almost full and its bright light shone into their cell, affording them at least a little vision. With the sun gone it was now very chilly. In their thin undershirts, it would be an uncomfortable night, especially as it got later and even colder.

"We should try to get some sleep," Arthur suggested, staring down at the single mattress.

"Feels like it'll be a cold night."

"I was just thinking the same. We'll have to share our body heat. We'll sleep back to back on the mattress. I sleep on the left." It was the left side when looking down at the mattress.

"I sleep on the left too."

"I'm pulling rank here, Gwaine. You do remember I'm the King, don't you?"

"Ah, that's right. Whatever you wish then, Sire."

Arthur grunted and the two of them lay down, back to back on the flat mattress. It wasn't an uncommon position for him and his men to sleep in on cold nights.

Arthur lay awake for a while. He tried to go over the plan for tomorrow to keep his mind off of the cold but he wasn't particularly successful. His toes ached in his boots and he was shaking slightly all over.

He felt Gwaine shift and turn around. "Arthur, you're shivering."

"I'm freezing," he mumbled.

"Here." Gwaine pressed his chest against Arthur's back and brought his arms around him. His right arm slipped around his neck, giving Arthur Gwaine's arm to lean on. The Knight's left arm came around his waist. He could feel the warmth of Gwaine's hand through the thin material of his shirt.

"How come your hands are so warm?" Arthur wondered.

"I've been lyin' on them."

Gwaine's breath felt delightfully hot against Arthur's neck. Their position, though highly intimate, was definitely warmer. Gwaine's warm left hand found its way under his shirt and lay flat against his stomach. A welcome heat flooded throughout Arthur's body. Just as he realised it was arousal making him feel so lovely and hot, he felt Gwaine's own arousal against his backside.

Gwaine's calloused hand started to roam over Arthur's stomach and torso. He felt the Knight press his hard on against him and felt his breath quicken at his neck. The hand moved higher up his body, brushing roughly over the hair on his chest. Arthur breathed louder and pushed backwards against Gwaine's hardness causing the other man to let out a grunt. Arthur was surprised at himself for allowing this, for wanting this, however there was no turning back now. It all felt too incredible.

Gwaine's lips brushed Arthur's neck and he moaned against his skin. He grinded his cock harder against the King's backside as his hand moved down and rubbed over his clothed erection. Now Arthur was so deliciously warm and so deliciously turned on.

Gwaine licked his palm, wetting it all over, and then slid his hand into Arthur's breeches, pulling his cock free. _Holy shit!_ He began massaging his shaft with his hand and fingers, ever so masterfully. He continued to grind his own erection against Arthur's arse as he pumped Arthur's cock.

It felt incredibly erotic as Gwaine moved his fist faster and faster, Arthur's grunting and groaning sounding amplified in the quiet of the cell. The pressure built in his cock and he went off, the heat and pleasure swimming gloriously throughout his body. Gwaine held his body tightly and ran his tongue over the back of Arthur's neck as he came down from his climax. Had Gwaine really just brought him so much pleasure?

Arthur tucked himself away and turned around, pushing Gwaine onto his left side, so he was facing away. He rubbed the other man's back a little, and then circled his right arm around his body, his now warm hand slipping under Gwaine's shirt. The king was now feeling experimental.

He explored his belly and the dips and curves of Gwaine's hipbones before moving down and rubbing his palm over Gwaine's covered hard on. Gwaine was breathing deeply, a bit of a sexy moan able to be heard amongst the heavy breaths. Arthur pulled his hand back and, as the Knight had done, licked his palm before slipping it down Gwaine's breeches and pulling his cock out.

Gwaine moaned and groaned as Arthur teased and stroked his hard cock. Arthur's hand began to slide up and down his shaft faster. He was intrigued as he listened to the horny sounds of the other man's pleasure, building to a tremendous climax and cry of relief.

After Gwaine had tucked himself away, Arthur pulled his Knight closer against him and wrapped his arms around him. It felt good to have somebody in his arms. Gwaine held the arms that were around him and the two of them began to drift into sleep. They had spoken no words since their sexual activity had begun.

Arthur awoke in the dark and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was and why Gwaine was in his arms. He was unsure of how long he had been asleep. The air was still frigid and he pressed further into the Knights back, seeking his heat. For the first time in a long time he didn't feel lonely.

It was somewhat strange to share this kind of intimacy with Gwaine and it didn't quite feel real. He couldn't deny that the fooling around had been damn good. They had created warmth between them physically and in the process had also created emotional warmth between them. It was unexpected but not unwelcome.

Arthur's cock stirred at the memories, though soon he felt himself drifting away again. Before he managed to doze off, Gwaine awoke with a panicked gasp, making Arthur jump. Gwaine continued to breathe as if he were afraid.

"Gwaine, are you alright?" Arthur whispered, turning the Knight onto his back and leaning over him. He wasn't sure why he was whispering.

Gwaine's breathing calmed as he seemed to remember where he was. "I am. Just a bad dream," he whispered back. The moonlight illuminated the dark haired man's troubled face.

Arthur rubbed his hand up and down Gwaine's chest soothingly for a short while, and then without even knowing why he was doing it, he moved his lips down to meet Gwaine's and began to kiss him deeply. Gwaine seemed startled, but he accepted Arthurs tongue and kissed him back enthusiastically.

Arthur kissed Gwaine with a need that defied reason, surrendering himself totally to the moment. The other man's mouth was so hot and his facial hair felt unfamiliar yet not unpleasant against Arthur's face.

Gwaine turned them around climbing over Arthur and pressed himself against the King, rubbing their cocks together. Arthur gripped Gwaine's body, feeling the flexing muscles in his back. Their kissing continued with urgency, Arthur so caught up in the unreality of it all, enjoying all the wild, delicious feelings he was experiencing.

Gwaine sat up and straddled Arthur's thighs, pushing his shirt all the way up and running his hands over Arthur's chest. He watched the Knight's lips curve slowly into a small, cheeky smile, eyes full of lust as he so obviously enjoyed the sight of Arthur's body. A shiver of arousal ran through him and he pulled Gwaine back down to kiss those playful lips and re-engage that skilful tongue.

Gwaine's mouth soon moved down and nibbled his neck. Arthur ran his hands under the other man's clothes and breathed and moaned with pleasure. He stroked his muscular back and reached down his breeches, feeling his arse. He heard Gwaine's husky words, uttered against his neck. "You make me so horny."

"Yeah?" Arthur breathed.

"Yeah."

After more passionate kissing, grinding and touching, Gwaine sat up again and pulled his own breeches down, pulling Arthur's down immediately after. Both their cocks were leaking pre-come and Gwaine took them both in one hand and began to rub and wank them off together. The sensation was absolutely beyond belief. "So sexy," Arthur murmured.

"You like our cocks together?" Gwaine whispered seductively.

"Yeah... so fucking hot."

The sight before Arthur's eyes was powerfully hypnotic. He reached down and took their cocks in his own hand, having a go himself.

"Mmm... God, yeah." Gwaine moaned.

They continued their cock play, urging each other on and passing their cocks from one of their hands to the other. It was the sexiest thing Arthur had ever experienced.

"Let's see if we can shoot together," Gwaine breathed, when their cocks were in the Knight's hand.

"Mmm...ok," he agreed. Arthur could feel the pressure building and he moaned, "I'm so close."

"Yeah... me too." At almost exactly the same time they shot their loads, most of it falling over Arthur's stomach. They chuckled a little as they came, huffing and puffing breathlessly, and cleaned up before tugging their breeches back up.

Gwaine flopped down on his back next to Arthur. "We've got a hot pair of cocks, you know that?" His voice trembled with the after effects of his orgasm.

Arthur laughed. "Best feeling ever."

"What a way to wake up from a bad dream." Gwaine leaned over and gave Arthur a lazy kiss. Their tongues slowly circled each other's and Arthur wrapped his arms, once again, around Gwaine. They fell asleep soon after, foreheads resting against one another.

When Arthur next awoke, dawn had arrived and he was lying on his back. He turned around and saw Gwaine sleeping peacefully, facing him. Did last night really happen?

Arthur got up and relieved himself in the furthest corner they'd been using for this purpose and then drank some of the remaining water and splashed a small amount over his face. A little warmth was creeping into the morning.

He watched Gwaine stir and wake. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. A devilish smile played about his lips when he saw Arthur watching him. "Mornin'."

"Morning. Ready to get ourselves out of here?"

"Just about," Gwaine answered.

The two of them didn't talk, that morning, about what had happened the night before. They ate the bread and drank the water and once again went over their escape plan.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, they heard swords clanging and men's voices outside. Gwaine boosted Arthur to look out the window and what he saw filled him with relief. It was some of his Knights fighting a couple of barbarians who must have been close by, guarding the cell.

He relayed the information to Gwaine and then they heard a metallic noise coming from the door. Gwaine brought Arthur down from his vantage point and the two of them stared at the cell door. Someone was picking the lock!

Arthur heard the lock bust and the door swung inward. Standing there was Leon and Merlin.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," Arthur said relieved. He smirked at Merlin, who held a dagger in his hand. He'd obviously been the one to pick the lock.

"Likewise," Leon responded.

Gwaine went and threw his arms around Merlin, pulling him into a bear hug. He then turned his attentions to Leon, giving him a strong, hearty embrace. Merlin and Leon chuckled.

Merlin focused his attention on Arthur. "Saving your royal backside once again."

Arthur grinned.

"Fortunately, he's got a backside worth savin'," Gwaine remarked with a teasing smile, his arm still casually draped around Leon.

"Maybe," Merlin smiled. "Shame about the personality it's attached to."

"Oh... _ha ha_!" Arthur said sarcastically, smiling back. "Merlin, as soon as we get back I want a bath prepared, a feast brought to my room, a warm fire, fresh bed sheets..."

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur ran his long list of chores.

Arthur and Gwaine brushed shoulders as they walked out of the small door. They gave each other a knowing smile before heading back to Camelot.

ooOoo

Arthur delighted in his bath and his meal once back in Camelot. The fire made his room so comfortable and toasty and his sheets felt so soft against his bare chest as he climbed into bed that night. He let out an appreciative sigh.

Just then he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?" he called.

"Gwaine."

"Come in," Arthur said, getting out of bed. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he thought about their time together.

Gwaine entered and let his eyes roam over Arthur's half-naked body. "Just came to check on you, Princess."

Arthur chuckled. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm grand."

"Listen, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for listening, for giving advice, for making last night fun... for keeping me warm."

Gwaine gave Arthur a charming smile as he walked a little closer. "It was a most enjoyable capture."

"That it was. Gwaine, you are a man of good principles."

"You wouldn't be sayin' that if you knew what I was thinkin'," he flirted.

Arthur let out a breath of laughter. "Sexiest night of my life."

Gwaine took a couple of steps forward, closing the gap between them. His eyes were flirty and he leaned in and kissed Arthur, running his hands over the King's waist and lower back. It felt strange to be standing in his chambers kissing the Knight. Their tongues brushed together in the slow and sensual kiss before Gwaine pulled away.

"If your bed ever needs warming, you know where I am," Gwaine said, his voice deep and smooth.

Arthur nodded and winked in return. Gwaine shot him one last winning smile before leaving the room.

Arthur climbed back into his bed, almost fully hard. Last night Gwaine had seen him angry, crying and in the heat of passion. Arthur had also seen a different side of his loyal Knight. Though somewhat surreal, it had felt comfortable sharing both passion and tenderness together.

He was filled with warm thoughts tonight but he figured the isolation he'd been feeling lately would most probably return before too long. He'd have to do as Gwaine suggested and keep the hot Knight in mind for those cold and lonely nights.

**The End**


End file.
